


How time flies

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crying, Feels, Gen, This is me, destroying feelings, help me I'm kinda sad, what if we don't get a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Just a mini fic





	How time flies

The soft flakes of snow nestled on the ground and in Zeno's golden hair. He felt that familiar twinge in his chest as the old blue light winked out and the younger strengthened. He sad down and leaned up against the wall of the castle, facing the city that was ever changing.  
After a moment of grief, he picked himself up and started walking. It always comes back to this, walking alone. Stopping at the vendors, he grabbed some bread, nuts, and fruit. It was going to be a long journey. He turned and walk out of the gates of the Capitol. Winter had stolen all the leaves off the trees and blanketed the grass. Each huff he let out was followed with a cloud of air. His clothes weren't made for the cold, making winter's cold fingers creep into his cloak.  
It took three weeks to get to the old shack. He walked up and knocked. A thin man with gray hair answered. He smiled, "Zeno, what are you doing here?"  
"Sorry, Yun, its just..."  
Yun took in a shaky breath, "Shinha?"  
Zeno's voice cracked, "Yeah."  
Yun grabbed him and dragged him in the old hut. Zeno looked around, "You've fixed it up. Iksu left this place a mess."  
Yun placed a two bowls of soup on the table and sat across from Zeno. Zeno looked up and Yun had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Zeno nodded.  
Yun shook his head, "Why does time go by so fast?"  
Zeni sighed, "Zeno's asked himself the same question."


End file.
